Saihate
by Margetts
Summary: Setangkai bunga dan sebuah senyuman sudah cukup untuk mengantarmu pergi. Elliot's funeral. Short fic. Read, Enjoy, and review! :D


*angkat telepon*

Halo, Shinjuku Risa disini! Setelah kurang lebih 3 bulan selingkuh sama fandom Vocaloid, akhirnya kesampean juga nulis fic lagi untuk fandom ini. Apa kabar dengan We Are Pandora Family dan Alice Wa Maid Sama? Ah, entahlah. Aku tak ada ide o3o #PLAK

Eh iya pada buat fic tentang Elliot, makanya saya ikut-ikutan juga, deh!:D #ketawansukajbjb

Judulnya bisa dilihat, Saihate. Diambil dari lagu Vocaloid :D Bagi yang pernah ngeliat video klipnya Saihate mungkin bisa nebak cerita ini selanjutnya bagaimana ;w;

Tapi bagi yang belum pernah, cerita ini hanya bertemakan pemakaman Elliot. Tak lebih :D

Nah ini mau nyoba buat Angst dulu, genre yang menurut saya paling sulit -_-  
>Dan fic sependek ini pengetikannya butuh empat hari. Kalo yang pinter Angst setengah hari juga jadi =w=<p>

Oke, sekarang disclaimer dan warning! :D

**WARNING:**

**-Diksi salah arti/berlebihan**  
><strong>-OOC<strong>  
><strong>-Tema nggak jelas<strong>  
><strong>-Fail Angst-_-<strong>  
><strong>-Typo<strong>  
><strong>-Dan lain-lain :3<strong>

_Pandora Hearts is owned by Miss Jun Mochizuki._

.

.

.

**Saihate**

_(The further End)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hei..apa kau baik-baik saja disana, Elliot?

.

Apakah kau tersenyum, menangis, atau bahkan kesal melihat para tamu memakai pakaian hitam dan memandangi peti matimu dari bangku gereja?

.

Apakah kau merasa nyaman tidur didalam peti hitam yang empuk, bertaburan bunga, berpakaikan kostum bangsawan yang jauh lebih elok dari pakaian yang kau pakai di hari biasa?

.

Apakah kau bahagia melihat _Grand Piano_ kesayanganmu itu berdebu dan tak berdenting lagi?

.

.

Tuhan masih menyayangimu. Ia tak mengijinkanmu untuk hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia yang penuh dosa ini. Ia mengangkatmu ke pangkuannya, mengirimmu ke surga, tempat dimana dentingan-dentingan piano yang jauh lebih indah dari karangan manusia bergema, dan membuaimu kedalam alunan melodinya.

.

.

Para pendeta berkutat pada Injilnya, mulut mereka terus menuturkan kalimat-kalimat doa yang indah, hanya_ untukmu_.

Gilbert, Vincent, dan Oz memandang nanar ke arah tubuhmu yang terbujur kaku didalam peti hitam, bertaburan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang masih segar.

Sementara Alice terus bertanya-tanya 'mengapa Elliot tertidur di peti dan tak kunjung terbangun' kepada nona Sharon.

Dan apa kau tahu? Gadis yang kau cintai, nona Eida, ia menangis pilu sekarang, berusaha menahan isakannya dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

.

.

Sementara aku..

..aku berusaha agar otak ini tidak mengingat kembali memori-memori lama itu.

_Sosok yang berlumuran darah itu.._

_Di depan mata ini ia merintih kesakitan.._

_Dan kata-kata terakhirnya.._

"_Humpty Dumpty aku—_"

.

.

_"..membatalkan kontrakmu.."_

_._

_._

Kini giliranku untuk menaruh setangkai bunga ini. Bunga yang dianggap sebagai ucapan "Selamat Tinggal".

–Sweet Pea.

.

Aku berjalan menuju altar gereja tempat peti mati Elliot diletakkan. Bau harum wewangian yang ia pakai menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciumanku ketika aku bersimpuh di depan peti matinya. Harum wewangian ini..

..kontras sekali dengan harum darah yang melumuri tubuhnya saat detik-detik kematiannya telah tiba.

.

.

Aku menatap sosok kaku didalam peti hitam itu. Pemuda ini terlihat seperti tertidur, hanya saja tak sama ketika ia tertidur diantara tumpukkan novel Holy Knight yang belum habis dibacanya.

Atau saat ia tidur di malam hari, ketika mimpi buruk kerap menyerangnya.

Atau saat ia tertidur diatas meja belajarnya dengan jangka, penggaris, serta buku matematika penuh rumus yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

.

Tak terlihat lagi seberkas ekspresi senang, takut, sedih, ataupun marah diwajahnya..

..ia benar-benar sudah tidak ada.

.

.

Pandanganku beralih kearah sepasang tangan yang bertautan diatas dadanya. Jari telunjuk kanan yang dulu senantiasa digunakannya untuk membuka lembar-demi-lembar novel Holy Knight hingga berjam-jam lamanya..

Kesepuluh jemarinya yang senantiasa digunakan untuk bermain piano, dan memainkan melodi itu—Lacie.

.

Aah..Lacie.

.

Nada-nada yang kurang harmonis..menyimpan perasaan sedih yang mendalam di setiap satu not nya.

.

.

"_Melodinya indah sekali. Apa judulnya?_"

"_..Lacie._"

.

.

..tapi kau memuji nada-nada yang seharusnya tak pantas untuk didengar itu.

_._

_._

_TING..TING..TING.._

.

.

..setelah itu kau mempelajari nada itu dengan serius. Sampai akhirnya..

.

"_Hei, aku sudah menguasai Lacie! Mau dengar?_"

.

..jika kau yang memainkannya, Lacie akan menjadi melodi terindah yang pernah kudengar. Bukan Lacie yang menyedihkan, seperti yang kedua tangan ini mainkan.

.

Tapi kini, sepasang tangan penuh talenta itu berakhir di dalam balutan sarung tangan putih biasa. Seharusnya, sarung tangan putih miliknya sendiri lah yang pantas dipakai untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Namun, sarung tangan yang menjadi saksi kematiannya itu sudah berlumuran darah, dan kedua tanganku ini tak pernah sanggup untuk mencucinya, bahkan menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

Elliot..

"_Aaaaarrghh! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa di bab ini kemunculan si payah Edgar lebih banyak porsinya?_"

.

.

Elliot..

"_Aku..aku tidak ingin lagi..memimpikan ini semua!_"

.

.

Elliot..

"_Humpty Dumpty aku—_"

.

.

Elliot..

.

Setangkai bunga Sweet Pea kuletakkan tepat diatas dadanya. Aku tak butuh sebuket, setangkai ini sudah cukup untuk mewakili seluruh rasa dukaku. Aku memberikan senyum terindahku yang terakhir untuknya, meskipun aku tahu Elliot Nightray yang berada di dalam peti ini tak akan membalas senyumanku.

.

Beberapa pegawai gereja mulai bergotong royong mengambil papan penutup peti, mereka menutup rapat-rapat peti hitam itu, menutupi sosok Elliot Nightray yang berada di dalamnya.

Lalu mereka mengangkatnya ke sebuah kereta kuda besar yang akan membawa peti itu ke pemakaman kota. Para kerabat beranjak dari bangku gereja dengan tatapan yang sedih, lalu berjalan membelakangi peti itu layaknya rombongan pengawal. Tak lupa dengan seorang pendeta yang memandu pengangkatan peti keluar gereja dengan doa-doa yang terdengar asing di telingaku.

.

.

Sepertinya..cukup disini saja aku mengantarkanmu, Elliot.

Tidak perlu aku melihat petimu dikebumikan di pemakaman kota.

Tidak perlu aku menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk batu nisan berukirkan namamu.

Tidak perlu aku mengais-ngais tanah makammu sambil mengutuk takdir yang sudah terjadi.

Setangkai bunga dan senyuman itu sudah cukup untuk mengantarmu pergi.

.

.

"Tuan Reo, anda tidak ikut ke pemakaman?"

.

.

Elliot..

.

Meskipun sekarang sebuah aliran sungai telah menegaskan perbedaan keberadaan kita..

..tapi aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan tenggelam dalam duka lagi.

Aku akan mencoba bangkit dan memilih jalanku sendiri, bersama orang yang memanggilku 'Tuan' ini.

.

.

"Tidak, Vincent. Aku kembali ke Mansion."

.

.

..selamat tinggal. Elliot.

END

Oke, terima kasih banyak karena mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini! XD

Seperti biasa, endingnya maksa T_T. Angst nya fail dan nggak terasa? Yayaya anggap maklum, soalnya ini fic Angst pertama ku XD

Dan bagian yang "Elliot..Elliot.." itu kok kayak maho memanggil mahoannya? =,= #PLAK

Tanya: Kenapa ada bunga Sweet Pea lagi? -_- Jawab: Sebenernya ada bunga yang mengisyaratkan "selamat tinggal" selain Sweet pea. Mawar Hitam. Tapi kalo pake mawar hitam..kesannya jadi..gimana gitu ^^" Black Butler banget :O

Oh iya, maksud dari perkataan "Meskipun sekarang sebuah aliran sungai telah menegaskan perbedaan keberadaan kita" di agama Buddha/Hindu kalo nggak salah(atau agama apa itu aku lupa), mereka punya keyakinan kalo ada sebuah sungai yang memisahkan dataran orang yang hidup dan orang yang telah mati. Nah, si Reo di bagian orang-orang yang hidup, Elliot di bagian orang-orang yang mati. Mengerti? :D

.

Nah sebelum pergi dari page ini, silahkan tinggalkan satu review! 8D #PLAK!

Sayonara~ ^^


End file.
